fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Kolonie Totalnej Porażki
Kolonie Totalnej Porażki (Total Drama Interactive) - czyli seria, gdzie użytkownicy Fikcji Totalnej Porażki mogą zostać zawodnikami. Wydarzenia rozgrywać się będą w starym obozie gdzieś w Yellowstone pod którym ukryte są... starożytne podziemia! Na początek trzebaby wyjaśnić "zasady", tak więc... Zasady gry Ogólne #'Nie możesz' być postacią z Wyspy, Planu, lub Musicalu Totalnej Porażki. Musisz wymyślić własną postać. Wyjątek stanowi Mistrz Gry, który może, ale nie musi, być Chrisem McLeanem. #Gramy tak, jakby Wyspy, Planu czy Musicalu nigdy nie było, tak więc nie znamy żadnej z tamtejszych postaci (oprócz ew. Chrisa McLeana). #Zawsze możemy kontrolować zachowania i interakcje naszego zawodnika oprócz udziału w zadaniach. O tym, czy nam się powiedzie, będzie decydował Mistrz Gry. #Nasze postaci nie posiadają żadnych nadnaturalnych mocy. To by było nie fair w stosunku do "zwyczajnych" zawodników. Jeśli MG na to pozwoli, można grać postacią pochodzącą np. z Księżyca, ale tak czy siak nie mogłaby ona posiadać żadnych specjalnych zdolności. Zasady rozgrywki #Czynności i mowę zapisujemy tak, jak w scenariuszu, tj. "Agnieszka: Cześć wam! (macha ręką)". #Nie musimy być sympatyczni czy coś, aczkolwiek zabrania się obrażania innych w sposób szczególny czy wulgarny. #Uwaga do punku 2.: to, jakie stosunki panują między naszymi postaciami, nijak ma się do rzeczywistości. Nie obrażamy się na kogoś dlatego, że jego uczestnik nazwał naszego "śmierdzącą flądrą". #Nasza postać może dać komuś psztyczka w nos, ale zabrania się ranienia kogokolwiek bardziej dotkiliwe, np. nie wolno łamać kości, czy tym bardziej zabić. #W zadaniach możemy oczywiście coś mówić, ale o czynnościach wykonywanych podczas zadania przez drużynę/zawodnika decyduje MG. #Pomieszczenie zwierzeń... Jeśli chcemy coś powiedzieć, ale niekoniecznie chcemy, by "usłyszeli to inni" piszemy na gg do MG w sposób następujący: odcinek(numer odcinka)->kiedy?(w którym miejscu odcinka się zwierzamy)->tekst, który mówimy, np. "Odcinek 7, zaraz przed zadaniem: "Franek: Chyba kocham Agnieszkę!"". Dopiero po rozpisaniu całego odcinka MG wstawia scenki z kabiną zwierzeń na stronę. #Sojusze: *Sojusze są tajne. Nawet, jeśli wyczytamy w odcinku coś na temat sojuszu nic o nim nie wiemy; wyjątki: jesteśmy członkami sojuszu, sojusz wyszedł na jaw. *Wszystkie "tajne narady" ustalamy z sojusznikiem w sposób tajny, np. przez gg. Dopiero po ustaleniu, co kto mówi rozmowa wysyłana jest do MG. MG umieszcza rzecz na stronie dopiero po zakończeniu obecnego odcinka. *'Uwaga!' Jeśli chodzi o celową-sojuszową eliminację danego zawodnika: albo nie piszemy o tym wcale (nawet do MG), albo podczas tajnej narady zamiast imienia danej osoby wstawiamy "X". #Eliminacje: *Podczas ceremonii nasze głosy przesyłamy MG na gg. W głosie znaleźć się musi: imię osoby, na którą głosujemy, powód, dlaczego na daną osobę głosujemy. Głosy bez zamieszczonego powodu nie będą brane pod uwagę. *Nasze głosy nie będą umieszczone na łamach strony, chyba, że sami tego chcemy. Wówczas układamy zgrabne zwierzenie w kibelku i wysyłamy je do MG na gg. Zasady są ciągle dopracowywane. Odcinki Uczestnicy Nabór zamknięty. Chłopcy #Zawodnik: JJ #Zawodnik: Kyle; Użytkownik: Johnny369 #Zawodnik: Niko; Użytkownik: #Zawodnk: Kamil; Użytkownik TheObozowicz #Zawodnik: Adrian; Użytkownik #Zawodnik: Jacob; Użytkownik #Zawodnik: Roy; Użytkownik TajnyVahki #Zawodnik: Mariusz; Użytkownik Rakso100000 #Zawodnik: Josh; Użytkownik KodiXD #Zawodnik: Eryk; Użytkownik: Dziewczyny #Zawodnik: Sonny; użytkownik:Astrid129 #Zawodnik: Vera użytkownik #Zawodnik: Millie #Zawodnik: Nyani; użytkownik RiSu #Zawodnik: Maka; użytkownik Leila429 #Zawodnik: Oli; użytkownik Bridgette7272 Eliminacje Przyczyny eliminacji *'JJ' - wyeliminowany jako pierwszy, ponieważ zrezygnował z gry (zdradzone w odcinku 2). Tabela uczestników Tabela wyników Propozycje Tutaj podajemy nasze propozycje odnośnie sezonu, np. zasady gry. Propozycje odcinków * - Propozycje zadań * - Posada MG Kto chce być MG, niech tutaj napisze. MG Zajmuje się nazwami odcinków, zadaniami, tym czy posiłek jest smaczny czy nie... a także, czy dany zawodnik/zespół wygrał zadanie. Ustala także skład drużyn. Słowem, robi praktycznie wszystko w zabawie, więc musi być to ktoś "z głową na karku". MG pełni również funkcję prowadzącego, jak np. Chris McLean. Konkurs o posadę MG wygrał użytkownik , gratulujemy! Pytania Tu zadajecie pytania odnośnie zabawy. Czy o tytuł mG mogą walczyć dwie osoby? Tak, jasne. Potem się zrobi głosowanie w sondzie i jakoś wyłonimy zwycięzcę.;) Mogę dać więcej nic jedną osobe? Można być sobą? Nie można dać więcej niż jednej osoby, bo wtedy np. mógłby się zawiązać sojusz i głosowanie na jedną osobę dwoma zawodnikami. To by było nie fair. No, a głosowanie byłoby tajne, np. przez gg byśmy się kontaktowali z MG.^^ Sobą w sumie można być. Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie.:) Czy nie może być dwóch MG?? Jak będzie przynajmniej po 8 dziewczyn i chłopaków to to obgadamy. Bo póki co, to nie ma pewności czy projekt wgl dojdzie do skutku. Mam propozycje: zacznijmy już! Najwyraźniej więcej osób się nie zgłosi i nie ma co czekać, albo poczekajmy jeszcze do 5 dziewczyn i 5 chłopcó. Czas to zacząć! Ech, teraz akurat wyjeżdżam (sobota-czwartek) i nie będzie mnie w grze. Poza tym, poczekajmy chociaż do 14 zawodników, bo w 10 to wyjdzie max. 13, 14 odcinków. Ja uważam, że już zaczynamy, a wy? PS Zawse eliminacje mogą być tak jak na plnie! Raz na dwa odcinki Możemy zacząć :D Eliminacje raz na dwa odcinki... Niech będzie.^^ Trochę mało dziewczyn, ale już chyba nikt nie dołączy. Robimy podsumowania? Nie! Bez podsumowań! - Jakby co to się wypisuje Myślę, że podsumowania mogłyby być. Ktoś coś wcześniej pisał o sojuszach, ale nie mogłam wtedy odpisać. Teraz to zapytanie zniknęło, ale i tak odpowiem.:D Z góry zakładamy, że nic nie wiemy o sojuszach innych, póki one "na serio" nie wyjdą na jaw. Tajne narady itp. ustalamy z sojusznikami, a potem przesyłamy je MG np. na gg i piszemy, w którym miejscu odcinka owa narada nastąpiła. Dopiero po eliminacji lub po skończeniu odcinka, MG umieszcza narady na stronie. To samo ze zwierzeniami i z głosowaniem. Swoje myśli przesyłamy MG na gg, a głosy... hm, będziemy pisać na kogo głosujemy i jakiś powód. ...I ja mam pytanie. Czy ktoś jest przeciw temu, bym rozpisała wszystkie zasady gry? Tzn. ja dam taki ogólny zarys, a jak ktoś będzie miał jakieś "ale" czy coś, to po prostu napisze i się poprawi, doprecyzuje. Świetny pomysł. Masz moje poparcie ;D Robimy drużyny, czy każdy od początku gra na własną rękę? Może pierwsze dwa odcinki będą "oddzielne" a potem drużyny :) A i żeby nie było, ja też zagłosowałem na MG na Justtina, bo uważam, że on będzie jednak najlepszy z nas ;) Tym razem ! xD Jak chcecie, możemy już zacząć. Oficjalnie podsumowania będą w grze. Można jeszcze dołączyć? ;3 - Jak musisz, to proszę bardzo :P To jak będę miał czas zrobię postać i dołącze :P - Mam propozycję... zrobimy powrót dwóch osób koło 13. odcinka, które wybiorą użytkownicy w ankiecie. Co wy na to? Myślę, że powrót to... Zły pomysł Dobry pomysł To niech już będzie ten powrót... kiedy zaczynamy? Jak dla mnie już możemy zacząć. Teraz wszystko zależy od MG. Na pewno możemy zacząć? No, chyba tak Chyba tak. Mamy już 16 uczestników, wszystko ustalone... To kiedy 1 odcinek? :P Szczerze wątpię, żeby TheObozowicz coś napisał... albo napisz za niego, albo ... :) Ja będe jechał na wycieczke na 8 dni, więc niech ktoś napisze za mnie.Rakso100000 No tak wszyscy już widzą, że dojdę. A mniała to być niespodzianka :( (trudno) ale prosze, żeby jak dojde postacie były bardzo zdziwione. Nikt nie nie powiadomił, jakoby miała być to tajemnica. Poza tym - masz szczęście, że w ogóle doszedłeś/dochodzisz do show. Mało czasu było na zapisy? Teraz jeszcze ktoś stwierdzi, że my tu się własnych reguł nie trzymamy... Może zróbmy wersję polską? :) Ci, którzy chcą podawać swoje imiona i nazwiska, to będą, a ci co nie, to tylko nicki... tak? :) ... hm... Jesteś za czy przeciw?(patrz wyżej) Za Przeciw Rezygnuję. -